marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Jane Watson (Earth-18119)
| Relatives = Anna Watson (aunt) Ben Parker (uncle-in-law, deceased) May Parker (aunt-in-law, deceased) Peter Parker (husband) Annie Parker (daughter) | Universe = Earth-18119 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York, United States of America, Earth, Earth-18119; formerly Regency, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Actress, model | Education = | Origin = DepoweredCategory:Depowered Mutates Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Slott; Adam Kubert | First = Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows Vol 1 1 | Quotation = You don't want to stand out? Good. Do your mom a favor today and remember that. You know me. That I live for the spotlight. And your dad, he likes to clown around and make people laugh. Well, for one day, don't be like us. Just blend in, okay? | Speaker = Mary Jane Watson-Parker | QuoteSource = Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Mary Jane Watson-Parker has a similar history to her Earth-616 counterpart. Secret Wars After the Multiverse was destroyed by incursions, and recreated in the form of Battleworld, MJ and her family found themselves in a domain known as the Regency, fashioned from the remnants of Earth-18119 by the iron will of God Emperor Doom. She and her daughter, Annie, were attacked by Venom in their home. Though she was able to convince her husband, Peter AKA Spider-Man, to kill the villain to protect their daughter. As Annie grew up, she developed spider-powers of her own. Mary Jane would become very fearful of her daughter's liberal use of her powers, and when Peter made his return as Spider-Man, she convinced her husband not to leave Regency, but to hide in the shadows using his black suit. When Kraven the Hunter realized Spider-Man was fighting like a scared father, Regent called in all families connected to Public School 122 Mamie Fay for a power screening. Despite her family passing, a fellow classmate of Annie's, Lewis, was outed as a Mutant. With Peter abandoning them to save Lewis, Mysterio was able to locate Mary Jane and her daughter. Luckily, however, S.H.I.E.L.D. found them first. Mary Jane would be acquainted with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents. MJ quickly became annoyed with their lack of urgency to rescue her husband and the idea of no longer having a life; however, her outlook rapidly changed as Annie made quick work of the invading Sinister Six. This convinced her to leave with the Avengers to rescue Peter rather than run to safety. While the Avengers tried and failed to neutralize the Regent, Annie decided to help her father, and she struck the villain with an Inhibitor Chip-infused Trick Arrows obtained from Hawkeye; however, even with his powers neutralized, the Regent was still a threat. Peter, Annie, and MJ teamed up to beat him up, but the Regent got hold of Annie. Spidey bluffed his way next to the Regent, and made a joke that caused the villain to laugh and be distracted for long enough so Peter could strike a finishing blow that knocked him out. The Avengers proceeded to take the Regent into custody using an improvised restraining unit created by the Prowler. Marvel NOW! (2016) After taking down Regent, Peter reversed engineered Regent's tech to mimic his own spider-powers, since Annie stepped into super-heroics and someone needs to keep an eye on her. She opened a fashion shop recently and came to know a a fashion critic liked her work. Then she went a over a diner to rejoice only to know in the news that Spider-Man was upto to something in the old Regent HQ. She put on her costume and went over there to accompany Spider-Man to face Mole-Man and his Moloids. She then saved A.M.P from the moloids and went with Peter down telling Annie to stay back. Peter then told her that their is something with the Regent tech due it mimicing his powers. When they were talking they fall down a hole , only to see Mole-Man claiming to use Regent's tech for himself. When asked who she was she claimed she was Spinneret and she is angry. | Personality = | Powers = Formerly those of Dennis Dunphy. Similarly those of Spider-Man. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Regent Tech: After taking down Regent, Peter reversed engineered Regent's tech to mimic his own spider-powers, since Annie stepped into super-heroics and someone needs to keep an eye on her. | Transportation = Web-Swinging: Mary-Jane utilizes Web-Shooters created by Peter. | Weapons = Mary-Jane utilizes Web-Shooters created by Peter to aid her in super-heroics. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Parker Family Category:Watson Family Category:Mary Jane Watson (Earth-BW08)/Quotes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Power Mimicry